The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular, to a display device having improved its video signal drive circuit section.
For example, a display device such as a liquid crystal device includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix array, a circuit for selecting one from a plurality of pixel rows each comprising a plurality of pixels arranged in the x-direction, and a circuit for providing a video signal to each of the pixels in the selected pixel row in synchronism with the selection of the pixel row.
Specifically, a liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between two opposing substrates, fabricated on a liquid-crystal-layer-side surface of one of the two substrates are a plurality of gate signal lines extending in the x direction and arranged in the y direction and a plurality of drain signal lines extending in the y direction and arranged in the x direction, and each of areas surrounded by two adjacent ones of the gate signal lines and two adjacent ones of the drain signal lines serves as a pixel area.
Each of the pixel areas is provided with a thin film transistor driven by a scanning signal from one of the gate signal lines and a pixel electrode supplied with a video signal from a corresponding one of the drain signal lines via the thin film transistor. The gate signal lines are supplied with the scanning signals successively so as to select one from the plural pixel rows each comprising plural pixels arranged in the x direction, and in synchronism with this selection, each of the drain signal lines supplies a video signal voltage to a corresponding one of the pixel electrodes.
Each of the drain signal lines is connected to a video signal drive circuit. The video signal drive circuit is supplied with information formed of a certain number of bits representing a gray scale, selects gray scale voltages in accordance with the information and applies the gray scale voltages to the drain signal lines.